Pride
Template Mortal Name: Johnathon Larose True Name: Pride Mortal Age: 23 True Age: Pride's soul is immortal, created before Pandora made her fatal mistake and opened her box. Facial Appearance: Pride's pale face is often flagged by strands of his dirty blonde hair. A pair of blue-green eyes gaze out from beneath the golden locks, his mouth often turned up in a perpetual smile held lofty above a strong chin. Body Type: Youthful and brash, Pride is the perfect picture of young arrogance. Roughly 5' 11" and with the build of a college football player, Pride has the appearance of a very intimidating young man. Often clad in a red fitted t-shirt and simple light blue jeans, Pride's choice of simple clothing is a surprising contrast to his overinflated ego. Around his neck, Pride wears a string of large, white beads connected by a light brown yarn. Just why he wears such a necklace is unknown, although it is most likely worn in order to, in his words, make himself "more excellent." Weapon: Pride's weapons of choice are the only ones he deemed suitable to suit such an "amazing" individual as himself. Pride welds two weighted, orichalcon hammers as his weapons, using them augment his geokinetickinetic abilties as well as channel his own strength. The hammers are silver with leather-wrapped handles that allow Pride to have a better grip. At will, Pride is able to extend a chain from one hammer to another, thereby acheiving much better range and a new style of attack. Power(s): Pride holds the geokinetic ability to manipulate the element of Earth. This talent allows him to affect various representation of earth, some of which include various stone, gems, crystals, diamonds, mountains and other symbols of his element. Pride is, when inclined to do so, able to create localized earthquakes and, with enough power, able to create very large tremors and even fracture entire landmasses. In order to ensure he is never without a means of attack, Pride always holds various gems that he is capable of utilizing as weapons. It is commonplace for that when Pride and Greed meet, Greed will often try to "relieve" Pride of his gems. Due to his increased connection to the Earth, Pride's physical strength is beyond that of even his fellow Vices. A swing of his hammers or his own fists can easily destroy a normal weapon. His connection to Earth also renders Pride irritatingly difficult to knock down and even moreso to keep down. He is able to draw on the Earth's lifeforce and heal himself to some degree. However, his usage of this ablity is limited. He is not able to heal fatal or near-fatal wounds. As will all Vices and Virtues, Pride is annoyingly resistant to physical attacks and his soul is immune to the occult ministrations of man. Upon his death, Pride's soul immediately awaits reincarnation, a process which usually takes very little time at all. The process, being a will of the Gods themselves, is unable to be altered. In his many eons of existence, Pride has read countless books, tomes, scrolls and the like about magic from all over the world. Pride is capable of several great magic feats. Personality: Pride is, naturally, the exact representation of his own sin. He sees himself as miles ahead of everyone else, often under the incorrect notion that his ideas are the only true ideas. Lust had once jokingly metioned that Pride uses him hammers to "pound his ideas into the heads of others", a comment for which Lust was rewarded by being thrown through a wall. Pride absolutely loathes being challenged by anyone he deems lower than him, which is in effect, everyone. Pride's voice is laden with hypocritic smugness and a tone that always insinuates he is speaking to a small child. Biography: Milennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good witha supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. She was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora's and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. Was Pride scared of Lust's attempt to gain such powers? Of course not! No power was above Pride himself and Lust was merely an insect searching for food that deserved to be crushed. To Pride, the idea of Lust ever becoming as strong, let alonger stronger, than himself was a laughable matter, one Pride hardly took seriously. At least, until he learned just how desperate Lust was. Lust no longer cared about hiding behind a veil of secrecy as a Vice. He openly used his powers in public, requiring Pride and the fellow Vices to perform cleanup duty by erasing and creating new memories through the use of old magic. Pride absolutely loathed being the cleanup crew for someone elses meses. How dare Lust force Pride to become a simple servant! When the Virtues, namely Hope, offered a temporary cease-fire in order to deal with the Lust problem, Pride was surprisingly the virst Vice to agree. Perhaps the idea of being the personal maid of another allowed Pride to rationalize joining the Virtues. As the other Vices followed suit, albeit rather slowly in Sloth's case, Pride's ego became even more inflated. The arrogant Vice now saw himself as a trendsetter and once again held himself high because of it. Pride's lofty position was soon lowered when Wrath ran off to find Lust on her own. Furious, Pride sent the virtue of Hope and the Vice of Sloth off to recover Wrath, a task Pride obviously saw as beneath him. When Hope was captured and Sloth returned with Wrath and news of Lust's dicsovery of Diasthys' box, Pride began formulating a plan to kill Lust's physical vessel, thereby delaying the Vice's quest. At the foot of Mount Vesuvius, The Vices and Virtues planned to meet Lust in one final battle. They never would. As they prepared for their final battle against the sensuous Vice, Wrath descended daintily from the mountaintop. She loked downright exhausted and covered in burns. Yet, in her hand was Lust's EROS necklace, a sure sign that she had completed what no other Vice or Virtue had. Although satisfied that she had killed Lust, Pride was irritated that he had not been the one to accomplish such a feat. As he cast his vicious, dirty looks upon Wrath, her forlorn emotions were lost upon him. In a sneering smile, Pride loudly announced that the Vices and Virtues were now at war again. Wrath threw Lust's necklace to the ground and left Vesuvius, Sloth and the other Vices following suit. They had work to do, having to contend with the massive breach of secrecy Lust had committed. They left Pride behind to deal with the Virtues alone, realizing that there was simply too much wrong at once to continue the war immediately. Claiming boredom, Pride left the scene of a possible confrontation with the Virtues and stormed angrily across the Earth. They had left him! Those insignificant little wastes of flesh and bone had abandoned their "leader!" Pride was furious and, despite hating Lust for doing the same thing, began to use his powers regardless of location. He was determined to find those other Vices and have his revenge. No one abandons Pride. Trivia Pride was named and modeled after one of Blackest Night's friends. An utterly stubborn person who held no faith in anyone elses's ideas but his own, the friend was a perfect example for Pride. A joke between Blackest Night and one of his friends who aided him in thinking up Pride's weapons, a pair of hammers, is that Pride uses these weapons to "Pound his ideas into other people's heads." Relationships with other Sins Lust - To be quite blunt, Pride detests Lust. He sees the lecherous Vice, and his recent actions, as undermining to the role of the Sins and most importantly, the authority of Pride himself. He frequently demeans and deprecates Lust, either by referring to him as "That lustful bastard" and such names, or to the more physical display of aggression shown by his tendency to throw Lust through walls. Gluttony - Even with his own arrogance, Pride views Gluttony as a very valuable asset. With the small girl's control over wind and air, Pride can use her olfactory senses, as well as auditory as sound waves travel through the air easily, to locate his fellow Sins and know of their whereabouts. In order to sustain her loyalty, Pride often acts as a father figure to Gluttony, though he has been known to forget his promise to reward her with cakes and sweets when she does a good job. Sloth - Pride uses Sloth as both his unwilling listener and unofficial advisor, as Pride would never admit to needing advice to do anything. Though he finds the lazy woman's preference to sit back and watch events take place, Pride will sometimes follow her advice in order to get what he wants. However, the moment Sloth begins to point out Pride's flaws, he immediately tunes her out and her advice is no longer of use to him. Greed - Greed serves as the target of all Pride's anger and frustration. Greed, whom Pride views as highly irritating and annoying, is often the unfortunate victim of Pride's outbursts. Pride usually pays little heed to Greed's actions unless the avaricious Vice is pestering him or if Pride believes him to be with-holding information. Wrath - Pride is rather tentative of Wrath. He does not fear her, or rather he shall never say he fears her, nor does he consider her useless. As her attachment to Lust is the cause of many mood swings with her, Pride is unsure of whether Wrath is an ally or an enemy. However, since it is usually either Pride's Way or the highway, Wrath and her behavior has been defined in Pride's mind as "treacherous." Envy - Pride pays little heed to this biting young woman, often considering her little more than a nuisance and an obsessive girl. He is aware of Envy's obsession with Lust and may use this to try and assert some dominance over her. However, for the most part, Pride tends to ignore Envy, though he does take note of the possibility of treachery due to her fascination with the traitorous Vice, Lust. Himself - Pride is, quite naturally, obsessed with himself. The notion that there is, was, or ever will be anyone better than him is simply outside the realm of possibility. He considers himself to be the strongest, most intelligent, fastest and most courageous being to ever exist. Ever. Flaws? He has none. Whatever echoes of flaws have longed been covered up by Pride's "magnificence." Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin